KHIII: The Society of Perfections
by Deathfang17
Summary: There's a new problem for Sora, and his friends. A Society, with the goal of ridding the worlds of all of their Imperfections is rising...once again. This journey will be a difficult one, and some heroes may not come home.
1. The Beginning

**Hi guys, Deathfang17 here with my new story. This is the first time I've really tried to do a Kingdom Hearts story, and something with a 'battle' scene. To be honest, I'm not quite found of my 'battle' scene, but maybe with more practice I'll make them better...hopefully. So here it is my Kingdom Hearts 3 story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix, and Disney does.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning <strong>

The cold water lapped at the sandy bank. A man sat at the bank staring into the crystal moon that was torn into pieces by the rocks that jutted randomly out of the water. He wore a midnight blue cloak, with a hood that covered his face. He had matters to attend to in this desolate place that he was in. Serious matters that is, for after all no one came to the Realm of Darkness for just the hell of it. He sat there for a few more minutes until he heard feet squishing wet sand.

"You're late," the man growled to the new comer. The new comer was clearly female, and she quickly bowed down to the man.

"I'm sorry Master Arkon, but some warrior in our realm was giving me some trouble, but I took care of it," the female responded tensely.

"Enough of the excuses Corporal Meri, how is Master Xehanort doing? It's been quite sometime since we've managed to capture him," Master Arkon inquired. Corporal Meri started to twiddle nervously with the knives located securely on her belt. Her outfit was a simple one. She wore midnight blue armor, the same color as Master Arkon's. She had lace up boots and on her belt along with the knives was a scabbier sword. The completion of her armor was a helmet that only revealed her jaw and lips.

"Sir, he is reaching some sort of critical condition, the doctors have no idea what is wrong with him, but if we don't figure it out soon, he will die," she replied, standing up straight with some confidence. She watched her master's lips crack into a wicked grin, she could see that his chin was covered in a beard. It was a deep black color, with blue streaks running through it.

"That my dear is probably the best and worst news I've heard all week, no scratch that all month," Master Arkon laughed, and Corporal Meri could only stare at him in shock.

"What do you mean sir?" she asked, his words had confused her, and the look on her face had made that evident. Master Arkon snorted; he always did that when he thought someone was ignorant.

"Corporal, if he is in some kind of critical condition, he is gaining his powers, or regaining his powers if he's been out of commission, it happens to every keyblade master, that's the good news, but if he does not come of this condition, it will prove that he can't sustain the power of the keyblade anymore, and sadly the darkness will them terminate him,"

"Sir, is it only the darkness that does this? I mean for the keyblade bearers who actually welcome the darkness into their hearts, and push out the light entirely, or does it happen to those who cherish the light as well?" Corporal Meri asked, and once again Master Arkon snorted.

"If you push out all of your light, you will lose yourself in the darkness, and will surely turn into a heartless. Even those who delve into the darkness, have a small amount of light in them to keep their hearts anchored, as for if it is just for the dark keybearers that they will be terminated by the side they chose, I have no idea, is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"Yes sir, we have news on Maleficent and your son, which would you like to hear first?"

"Let me hear about the progress of Maleficent, at the moment she is more important than my son,"

"Right, as you know Maleficent has established her base on the World that Never Was, and has changed it entirely. She now has an operating security system, state of the art might I add, and she has a portal of darkness running 24/7 for any of her human soldiers, or her inner circle to travel through, and she has the 'Dark Soldier' scoping out worlds for her, before she sends in the Heartless," Corporal Meri replied.

"Corporal I thought you said she changed it entirely, to me those aren't changes, more like improvements, say what mean Corporal. Is there anymore news on what she is up to, and do you have any information on her new inner circle?"

"No sir, Sergeant Stagger is on enemy lines to figure it out what it is that she is exactly up to, but we have no doubt that it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts or the keyblade masters, and we have no new information on her inner circle,"

"Good, good now what about my son, is he doing well?" Master Arkon inquired.

"He is still at his home, and we have no signal if he has been called to battle or for a quest sir, but you know how the King is, he knows we that the Society exists, and is probably ready for any of our tries of catching his information to any of his followers, supporters, and people he trust, but we have all of the privates supervising anyone who strikes an importance to us,"

"Hmm, the King won't always be ready for everything, now that I'm up to date Corporal I believe its time to take care of some business we have here,"

"Sir, what will we be doing?" Corporal Meri asked confused.

"Do you remember the signal we got from this Realm about two days ago? Well I have reason to suspect that we have two people stranded here, I don't think they really belong here," Master Arkon answered quickly.

"Will we be destroying them sir?"

"No, I have a feeling that these two people have some sort of significance, we need to try to take them back alive, they could be some use to us,"

"Wait sir, what do you mean by try? We have never failed a mission before, how dangerous are these two Master Arkon?" Corporal Meri asked wit sudden fear. Master Arkon had never said try to bring someone back, alive, and when he did use the word try the situation turned out to be very, very bad.

"Do you want my honest answer Corporal? Or do you want a sugar coated answer?" Master Arkon asked in a mused tone. Corporal Meri was now very scared.

"You told us that we are the Society of Perfections sir, so we should always tell the truth no matter how wrong or horrible it is, because telling a lie is an imperfection in itself, so tell me the honest truth," Corporal Meri stated. Master Akron's lips cracked into another smile.

"I've trained you well, these two aren't like the pathetic warriors trained by those fools in Radiant Garden, one I believe is a keyblade master, and the other, I have no idea about, but I'm sure this one is very smart, and is very powerful, maybe not like you and I, but more like influential, and wise, but still smart if we aren't careful he could lead us into our own destruction so stay on your toes Corporal, unless if you want to go back home into pieces," Master Arkon explained to her. Corporal Meri nodded, she wasn't a fool she knew that cockiness got you no where in a fight. They then began to walk down the beach's shore, they should be able to find them if they continued down the shore line was the same thought that ran through both of their heads. It seemed like hours until they came upon a voice.

"I don't know DiZ that sounds a bit risky, we can't risk anything happening to either one of us," the voice said. It turned out to be female. Corporal Meri watched as Master Arkon turned invisible, knowing that he wanted her to stay put. The female was about average height, with blue hair, that was kind of spiky. She wore a something that almost looked like a corset that revealed her shoulder, with pink straps that criss-crossed in the front and the back. In the middle of the front straps there was an emblem of what appeared to be a heart resting on a pedestal. She had on black shorts, that stop right above the knee, and surrounding her hips was a white piece of clothe securely tied, then on each side was two long pieces of blue cloth, and she also had on to what appeared to be stockings on her legs. On her arms we sleeves that began at her elbow and ended at her wrists, which was followed by fingerless gloves on both sides. On each side of her arms, was a small segment of what appeared to be armor. The male had a on a black cloak, the same on that Organization 13 used when they were still operating. They both appeared not to be carrying any weapons on them.

"Don't worry Aqua; I know how you feel about using the darkness, so I will do it. I wouldn't force you to do it, never again will I have anyone do my bidding, I've hurt too many people," a male responded. Corporal Meri's face burst into a smile, this would be easy. Master Arkon might have made a mistake, and besides they had the element of surprise. There was a sudden movement by Master Arkon, that not even the trained eye of Corporal Meri could catch it. This sudden movement had been a hit straight in the middle of the Aqua's back. Aqua flew forward and landed on her hands and knees about three feet from the space where she was standing. Her head then looked up scanning the area with a bewildered look.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. DiZ just looked around with her.

"I have no idea Aqua, but I think it's best that we make our way out of here," DiZ replied back. Master Arkon then signaled to Corporal Meri that it was her time to strike. She blew her cover and stood in front of the duo. Now they could only run to the ocean to escape. Master Arkon became visible and blocked the way to the ocean. They had them trapped, but the duo still contained their composure.

"May I ask who you are?" Aqua asked. There was a certain calmness in her voice that set Master Arkon on edge.

"It doesn't matter who we are, more like that what we stand for, and what we are here for," Master Arkon said in an equally calm manner. Aqua eyed him with suspicious eyes, they could all tell that she didn't trust them at all and summoned her keyblade. The keyblade that she summoned was simple. It was a blue gray color; the head was kind of arched, with three prongs coming out of arch. The handle was black surrounded by white. The key chain that hang down, was a water droplet surrounded by silver. Master Arkon eyed her keyblade and smiled, and proceeded to summon his own keyblade. His was charcoal black, with to demonic wings protruding around its silver handle. Right where the handle met the beginnings of the blade was a blood red crystal, pulsing off light. The tip of the blade was like a claw, sharp and deadly, and if you swung it and hit someone, they needed to be prepared to be hamburger meat. His keyblade's name is _'Demonic Whisper'_

"Hmm, know I would have to wonder why the keyblade would choose you as a master," Aqua mused. Her head cocked somewhat to the side. Her companion stood by her side protectively.

"We don't want any harm, so we suggest that you leave us be," he growled softly. Master Arkon laughed a deep dark laugh that felt like he was shaking the rocks.

"Ansem the Wise, I should've known that it was you would be stranded here, finally used to many puppets in your game have you?" Master Arkon sneered. Aqua looked at her male companion mouth wide open, and eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Master Arkon, it's been a long time, you have some nerve to show your face to me again after what you've done to me, and my people," Ansem told him softly.

"Hmm, last time I checked, you are no match for me, but let us find out what 10 years has done for you," Master Arkon answered back. It was as if the last sentence that Master Arkon said had initiated everyone's battle reflexes. Corporal Meri took on Aqua, while Master Arkon dealt with Ansem.

Corporal Meri flung her knives from her belt in a heartbeat. Every time one of her knives would land either on Aqua or the ground they would reappear back on her belt ready for action. She would have been able to hit Aqua if Aqua hadn't had a honey comb shell surrounding her every time she threw a knife. Corporal Meri would have to use close combat to get to the Keyblade Master. She then proceeded to summon her sword. The sword that she used was a midnight blue steel that matched the Society's color. The hilt was simple, just a pure black. Now Aqua stood ready, waiting for her combatant. Ready for anything that would come to her. Corporal Meri was a flash, and soon she and Aqua were in a stalemate, and no one was gaining or loosing ground, they were the exact same strength.

"I sense power in you, yet you use it for the wrong side, don't you know what a valuable person you could be if you decided to use it for good instead of evil?" Aqua questioned.

"How do you know that you're not the evil one?" Corporal Meri growled. This succeeded to stun Aqua, for her grip lessened allowing the Corporal to knock the keyblade out of her hand. Aqua tried to call her keyblade but the Corporal used her elbow to hit her chin, and managed to bust her lip. Now with a stinging face and weaponless Aqua was in a situation. If she even managed to almost call for her weapon, Corporal Meri would manage to hit her and through off her concentration. The Corporal came in for a swipe with her sword, if she succeeded in this blow the keyblade master would be hers, but sometimes in the way of life, nothing goes the way you plan. Aqua managed to do a little magic by sending an intense fire ball Corporal Meri's way. This ball lit up the whole area, as far as the eye could see it was red and orange and the heat was intense, and it flew straight into the Corporal's chest. If it wasn't for her armor, she would've died. The pain that the Corporal felt was huge, and her skin felt like molten lava. Luckily her armor began to cool her down, for Master Arkon had these specially built for any kind of attack. The fireball had helped Aqua to attain back her keyblade; the battle had now reached a new urgency for both women. Aqua needed to disable the Corporal to help her companion, and Corporal Meri needed to disable Aqua for Master Arkon and her life.

"You should give up Keyblade Master, if you know what's good for you. You know that I can get you from a weapon, and know doubt that, that fireball had drained all of your magic, so why won't you just give up know and save us both the trouble," Corporal Meri said making a bold stand. For Aqua it was true that Corporal Meri had been able to disarm her, but it wasn't a brute strength that got you somewhere in a battle, it was the strength of a heart, and she for sure wasn't going to give up yet.

"You may have disarmed me once, but can you do it again?" Aqua challenge, the Corporal grunted to that statement and flashed quickly through the air, but Aqua was ready. Quickly swiped her keyblade downward, managing to trip the Corporal, once her opponent was on the ground Aqua brought her keyblade down to knock Corporal Meri unconscious. When the keyblade struck the Corporal vanished, it was like Corporal Meri was a dummy. That's when Aqua knew what the Corporal's battle strategy was, and by then it was too late. Aqua didn't feel the hilt of the sword that swung at her head, making her crash to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, when Aqua and Corporal Meri were battling it out, so was Master Arkon and Ansem, and theirs was pretty gruesome. Ansem deprived of a weapon had to trick the Master, but that would be hard, for Master Arkon was no fool. Ansem dashed around from Master Arkon's swipes.

"You've gotten faster," Master Arkon panted.

"Or, you've gotten slower," Ansem laughed. That put the fire back into Master Arkon's body. He swung his keyblade in a huge arch and managed to hit Ansem on the right side of his stomach. Ansem grabbed his side, and let out a small gasp of pain. Slowly Ansem moved his hand and was surprised to see that blood was now flowing. Master Arkon stood there smugly, watching for Ansem's next move.

"Now Ansem, you know what I can do, why not just give up?"

Ansem shook his head, and stood up as straight as he could, and motioned for the Master to come and get him. Master Arkon smiled with pleasure, and rushed forward. Ansem raised his arms into a protective X figure. Master Arkon smashed his blade into the fleshy arms. Or so he thought. Instead of breaking Ansem's arms, and hearing a sickening crunch, Master Arkon heard a loud clang of metal. His keyblade had made contact with metal cuffs that was on Ansem's forearms.

"Very clever Ansem, very clever indeed," Master Arkon snarled.

"I have to have some way to protect myself," Ansem grunted. The strain of Master Arkon's keyblade was immense. He needed a distraction and fast. Then, they both saw the fire ball Aqua made, and Master Arkon watched in disbelief as it hit Corporal Meri in her chest. As Master Arkon watched Ansem took this moment to use his metal cuffs and hit the Master straight into his cloaked face. Master Arkon stumbled back from the blow, but he gave no sign that he was in pain.

"Is that all you got?" Master Arkon sneered. The master then ran straight for Ansem. Ansem moved quickly out of the way, but not quick enough, and was hit on his left side by the keyblade. Ansem howled at the pain, and then he was struck again in the back, and felt more blood leave his body. Blinded by the pain Ansem tried to look for the Master, but he couldn't find him.

Master Arkon stood behind Ansem and watched as he struggled to get up. He decided that he didn't want that to happen, so when Ansem was once on his feet, Master Arkon hit him in the back of knees and watched him go down. He then proceeded to hit him in his head, officially knocking him out. Master Arkon stood there for a moment waiting for Corporal Meri to arrive. When she did, she had Aqua slung over her shoulder; the Keyblade Master was also out cold.

"What do we do now Master Arkon?" Corporal Meri asked.

"You'll head back to our world, with the two prisoners, I have some other business to attend to on another world," Master Arkon told her. Corporal Meri nodded, and opened up a portal and quickly left. Master Arkon smiled to himself, for they had more valuable prisoners, and information. He would soon achieve his goal.

**So what do you think? Please leave me a review, I need to know what I can fix, because sadly when you do all of this by yourself, you do your best, and think it's great when you can really do better. Well hopefully some of my fans from the 'Son of Neptune' read this. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Deathfang17**


	2. The Islands

**So here is my second chapter of my Kingdom hearts fanfic. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise. No matter how much I wish I did.**

**The Islands**

Sora had been home for a few days now, and he wasn't exactly happy with the news that he had retrieved. He would be leaving his home again, and who knows when he'll be back, but it was his duty. He couldn't leave the worlds in chaos and distress it just isn't right, but he shouldn't have to leave his friends and family either. At least Riku and Kairi would be coming with him and he wouldn't be alone. Not to mention there was a good chance that Donald and Goofy would be with him.

At least he was trying to soak up the Destiny Island sun as much as he could. At the moment, he was at his favorite tree. The leaning paopu tree was one of the best places to just stare out into the ocean. Just waiting for the sun to set, and make its beautiful mural on the ocean. When ever he just sat here, in blissful silence, he could literally feel all of his worries melt away.

Then he remembered the conversation he had with Kairi about her staying, but she was a force to be reckoned with, or so she told him. Riku then told him that he had been training Kairi. She could now fight just as well as he does, maybe even better.

_Flashback a day ago_

"_Come on Kai, you know it's dangerous, and we can't have anything happening to you," he told her, with heartfelt sincerity._

"_Sora, I'm not a little girl, and I know how to fight, I'll be fine, don't you remember what I said at the Organization's Stronghold? "Where one of us goes, the others follow," you aren't leaving me here alone all by myself, wondering if you're even alive," she told him. He couldn't help but notice the tears that had started to spring up into her indigo eyes. _

"_Well, Kairi… I just, I just can't risk you getting hurt," he told her, and instantly he knew that it was the wrong and right thing to say. Wrong for a fire started to burn in her eyes, showing how defiant she was of staying behind. That fire seemed to say that she wasn't a pathetic little damsel in distress, and she wouldn't ever get pushed around again. But it was right, for while she still had that fierce burning fire, she also had some other look in her eye, something that he couldn't put his finger on._

"_Oh Sora, how many times do I have to tell you that I'll be fine? People will find out soon enough that I'm a force to be reckoned with," she said, and then she hugged him. He was pretty sure he felt himself melt away. She was the only one who had that kind of power over him. "Don't ever forget Sora, wherever you go I'll always be with you,"_

_End of Flashback _

He couldn't help but smile at the memory. He could almost feel her against him, and he could practically smell her sweet strawberry, vanilla scented hair. Oh yes, he was very much head over heels in love with Kairi. There's just a little small itty bitty little problem. He had no idea if she even had the slightest amount of love for him, the way that he wanted her too. He knew she loved him, but not like _'Oh Sora, you truly are the boy of my dreams, I hope we grow old together, and live a long and happy life with one another,'_ or something along the lines of that. Sora wasn't the best when it came to romance, but no one really is when they're just 15.

But back onto King Mickey and his request for him and his two best friends. The King had stated that something other than the Maleficent and the Heartless was on the move. The King of course couldn't have gone into detail, incase if the letter had been intercepted by someone. Especially since their 'new threat' wasn't really new at all, but as the King said, he would elaborate more once they arrived at Disney Castle.

The trio was going to leave in two days time when they received the letter. How King Mickey knew when they received the letter was beyond Sora, but none the less he was willing to take the King's word on it, and follow what he said. Without any reason at all, Sora felt the need to reread the King's letter. Slowly he pulled it out of his pocket. The King's seal was still there, but terribly ripped by Sora's hands. Quickly letting the yellow parchment roll out and he could see the King's clear and precise handwriting.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, _

_I must congratulate you, on your wonderful efforts in keeping peace in the world. Without your help, the worlds could've been in complete chaos, and we could've lost so many. _

_But I'm sorry to say that there is more trouble brewing. We already knew about Maleficent, and have been anticipating her next move, but then we realized that's there is something else to worry about. This isn't a new threat, for this Society has been working on the down low for a very, very long time. I really can't tell you more through a letter; I hope you understand, for there are security reasons and restrictions on this subject. Believe me; it is easier on all of us if I just told you in person. _

_Right now we need all the Keybearers, and the rest of those who are willing to help, help. So yes Sora that does mean Kairi needs to come, she is a keybearer and a Princess of Heart. _

_I'm sorry to keep your time at home so short, but we really need your help. A Gummi ship will come and pick you up two days at 5 A.m. your time after you receive this letter. So be prepared guys._

_ Sincerely,_

_ King Mickey_

Tomorrow was going to be his last day, and night on Destiny Islands, it was going to be tough to leave again. To leave his mother, who just got her son back after waiting so long for him to return. After his father walked out on her after he found out that she was pregnant with his child. Sora could feel anger starting to bubble in his chest. He had never met the man, and he didn't want to either. He didn't want to meet anyone who was so heartless to leave his unborn child, and the mother.

"Sora," a familiar male voice called. Slowly he turned around to see his friend Riku walking down the wooden bridge that led to the paopu tree. Once he made it to the tree, he leaned against the trunk like he did almost two years ago.

"Hey Riku," Sora said brightly to his friend, building up a façade so his friend couldn't see the thoughts that he was thinking. Riku knew all about Sora's father, and how he felt, it's just that he didn't really like talking about it.

"Tomorrow is going to ne our last day on the Islands for a while, how are you going to spend it?" his friend asked him.

"I'm going to spend it with my Mom, because it seems like I'll be spending a lot of time with you and Kairi," he said jokingly. A small smirk came across Riku's face. "Well, what are you going to do Riku?"

"Hmm, I think I'll spend some time with my family as well," he replied.

"That sounds like you'll have time well spent then Riku," a new voice had entered upon the duo. Sora could feel his heart beat a little bit faster.

"Why thank you Kairi," Riku told her, in a little smug voice. Kairi took a seat next to Sora on the tree.

"What about you Kairi, what are you going to do?" Sora asked her. The setting sun, was giving Kairi this amazing glow.

"I think I'm going to spend time with my parents as well, but I was thinking that we could all come back here for one more sun set, this is our home, and we should leave it with a wonderful memory of our family and the three of us," she said brightly. Sora and Riku agreed with her full heartedly, and they all agreed that tomorrow, just the three of them would head back here, to share one last sun set of the Islands before they left. They then watched the sun sink the rest of the way down. Once night started to stain the sky, they all started to head back to their boats. Sora untied his, and started to pull it off the sand bar around the pier. Riku and Kairi also did the same thing, and soon all three of them were in their boats rowing back to the Main Island.

Rowing was a natural thing to Sora, and despite the fact that it took a lot of effort to row the paddles over the choppy sea, it comforted him. It was just something about being in a boat, rowing peacefully with his friends beside him that made him feel at ease. It was almost like he had never left the islands.

"Sora, there's a wave coming!" Kairi called out to warn him. Sometimes if you weren't careful, a small meaningless wave could topple you over, but for Sora having lived on the islands for so long, it was really hard to topple him out of the water. He easily went up and over, and was now on smoother water. They would be hitting the shore soon.

Once they were on shore and had tied up their boats, they then split up on three different roads. Sora was on Shore Way Drive where he lived with his mom. His Mom's name was Akita Hikari, but Sora was always referred as Akita's son. His mom was well known in the community since she was practically an expert in everything. She was a chef; gardener, artist, musician and she could fix anything.

He soon made it to his house to smell a delicious aroma wafting out of one of the open windows, and he was eager to enter the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" he called through out his house. Down the hall his mom's head poked out of the kitchen door way. She had dark brown hair, and sapphire eyes, just like him. He saw that she was almost relieved to see that he was still here, that he had still made it home.

"Welcome home darling, food's almost ready, how was your day?" she asked him, as he made his way to the kitchen. He gave his mom a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Smells good Mom, my day was pretty good, spent some time with Riku and Kairi," he replied. His mom noticed something that was sticking out of his pocket.

"Sora what's this?" she asked as she plucked it from his pocket. His body then filled up with dread. He hadn't told his Mom that he was leaving yet, he was going to tell her tomorrow. He could only watch in silent horror as his Mom read the letter. When he had told her of his exploits she didn't quite believe him until he showed her his keyblade. The expressions she made while reading the letter went from happy, to disgust, worry and then sadness. When she turned her attention back to her son, tears started to roll down her face.

"You can't be leaving me again, no not again," she said through her tears. Sora felt himself come to tears.

"Mom, I'll be coming back, maybe not soon, but I will be, I'll always come back to you, you are where my heart is" he said comfortingly, as he brought her into a hug. His mother's head was resting on his shoulder, and they both were holding each other tightly.

"Sora, play me that song on the piano, you know which one," his mother said into his shoulder muffling her voice. Slowly they pulled away. Sora grabbed his mother's hand and led her into their living room where their big black grand piano sat waiting for someone to remove the cover protecting the ivory keys.

Sora's mom sat down on the couch, while he opened the lid of the piano bench, looking for a specific music sheet. Shuffling through numerous sheets of music he finally found it _'Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Part 1'_ his mother's favorite piano piece. He quickly sat down, and pulled the wooden cover. Soon his hands were gracefully hitting the keys, playing the sweet mournful song.

No one really knew that Sora played the piano, except for Riku and Kairi, and they found out by accident. Sora smiled at the memory as he played the piano. When they came to his house, the look on their faces was completely priceless. It was a mixture between shock and awe. He finally finished the piece, and his mother jumped from the couch and applauded him. Sora stood up and took a bow, and then gave his mother his signature toothy grin.

"Thank you sweet heart, c'mon dinner should be done now," she smiled, heading back towards the Kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kairi POV<p>

Kairi walked up the cobble stone path that led up to the Mayor's luxurious mansion. The path was lined by luscious shrubbery and it cut through the enormous front yard which was inlaid with many trees and flower beds. The mansion itself was now an off white color from years of age. The front porch had two marble columns; apparently the architect who designed this Mansion had evidently wanted it to be the most extravagant building on Destiny Islands, not to mention the landscaper who designed the front and back lawns.

She finally made it to the front porch which was entirely made out of sea shells. It was a beautiful mosaic. Kairi could imagine that any girl wish that they could be her, and secretly she wished that she was them. Kairi loved her parents very much, but she did not love the pricy things. She hated it when they would get her something very expensive for her birthday or Christmas. It made her feel overly spoiled, and gave her a sick feeling. She had much wished that she was a family like Sora's or Riku's. To her, money wasn't everything it was more the value of family bonding.

When she opened the front door her father was waiting for her. He was tall with salt and pepper colored hair. He had soft chocolate brown eyes that gave of a small twinkle. He was smiling at his adoptive daughter showing off his straight pearly white teeth.

"Welcome home Kairi, dear!"

"Hello father, how was your day?" Kairi quickly asked. Sometimes she had to be so formal with her parents. It was really mind boggling sometimes.

"Oh you know how it goes, meetings, meetings, more meetings, lunch time and then repeat," her father winked at her. His reply made her giggle slightly and she gave her father a hug, actually it was more like a bone crusher hug.

Like Sora's mother, Kairi's parents had no idea that their daughter would soon be leaving them to go travel the worlds, and rid them of darkness. They barely believed her when she told them why she was missing for a complete month. That was until, Sora decided to pay them a visit and her father said 'Why don't you show me your keyblade'. The look on his face when he saw that the legendary weapon was real was well different and hard to describe, but at least he no longer doubted his daughter.

"Kairi dear, what's with the death grip of a hug?" her father asked her, with one eyebrow cocked.

"It's just that I really love you father, where's mother?" Kairi smiled. Her dad scratched the back of his head; formality went completely out the window now.

"I love you too dear, I have no clue where your mother went, but I recommend you check the kitchen, you know how much she loves to chastise cooks," he laughed. Kairi just shook her head, and went down a long corridor that led to the humongous kitchen. The doors were swinging doors, with classical restaurant flair. They had the big metal push plates, and two circular windows. Just by looking into one of she could see her mother. She was a petite blonde and medium height. She sometimes gave off the wrong impression to people, but she had a heart of pure gold and loved her family very much.

At the moment, like her father said she was chastising one of the cooks. Over what, it was hard to say, but her mother was pointing to a big pot of what looked like red goo and the trash. Whatever it was, it must have tasted… un-appetizing. Her mother then turned on her heels and left the kitchen with a huff. Kairi could tell that she was really surprised to see her daughter standing there.

"Oh hi honey! How was your day?" her mother asked her sweetly. A completely different mood than when she was in the kitchen.

"It was good mother, how about yours?" Kairi asked. Her mother then proceeded to roll her eyes.

"Oh it was a day alright, but anyways you better wash up, dinner will be severed shortly after Alfonzo cleans up that goop that he calls soup," with that her mother briskly walked away. Kairi sighed, and walked back down the corridor that she just came from. She was going to have to ask her parent to put their whole entire day on hold tomorrow, and she knew that was not going to go well with her mother or her father. Its not that they didn't try to make time for her, its just they could never find a day off. Her parents' days were usually full up to the brim with stuff they needed to do, and they had about 50 minutes a week with their daughter, on a good week.

But at least Kairi had Sora and Riku, and their parents. They were like her other family, and they accepted her with loving arms. Ever since they were young she was accepted into the Hikari (A/N 1) and the Tricero households ever since she met her two best friends.

She didn't realize that she made it to her room until her feet came to an abrupt stop. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she made it to her room, actually she didn't even realize that he feet had decided to lead her straight to her room and move on their own accord.

Quickly she entered her room, and washed up as her mother told her to in the joining bathroom. Then she made her way down stairs, anxious for the conversation that would soon be happening in her dining room

* * *

><p>Riku POV<p>

Riku slunk into his house, trying to figure out a solution for his dilemma. He wondered how the Sora and Kairi dealt with their problem telling their parents. Surely Sora with his mother hadn't had much of a problem. They were usually very opened to one another. Now with Kairi that might be a completely different story, since she was the daughter of the mayor. Her news probably wasn't going down to well at the dinner table.

He sighed and ran his hand through his choppy silver hair. His parents loved him very much, but after they had heard about his latest endeavor rules became stricter and he was afraid that they wouldn't let him go out and fight the darkness, or whatever the threat may be again. They had no idea that the fate of the worlds lay in his, Sora and Kairi's hands, and if they didn't do anything about it, chaos would surely ensue.

But all that mumbo jumbo (as his parents call it) doesn't matter when you have a curfew of 10:30. They expected him to be in the house on that time every night, until he no longer lived under the same roof as them.

His dad was Jacob Tricero; he had black hair and bright sea green eyes that Riku had inherited. His mother was Melcia Tricero; she had the bright silver had that he had inherited as well, and big chocolate brown eyes.

"Riku is that you son? Why are you just standing in the door way like a lost puppy, hurry up and get in here and eat!" his father called out to him with a loud booming voice. Riku slowly made his way into the kitchen/dining room where his parents were sitting. Set out on the table was some kind of casserole and bright white shining plates. His mother was humming some tune while she set the rest of the plates.

"How was your day?" his mother hummed.

"Pretty well, I uh… Have something that I need to tell you guys," Riku said, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. Which is a very uncommon trait in Riku, it was much different than his stoic behavior.

"Well what is it son?" His father beamed at him. Riku took a deep breath, and try to muster up all the strength he could. Right now he would rather be fighting heartless. Telling his parents that he was leaving was….

Well it was very hard. He started to shake, and the palms of his hands were starting to get clammy.

"I'm leaving, the King has called me Sora and Kairi back into action, and we are expected to depart the day after tomorrow, and I would like to spend my last day here with you guys, because it could be a while until I see you again," Riku said as calmly as he could.

His parents had stopped what they were doing and looked at him in complete shock.

"What do you mean you're leaving, I thought you said you wouldn't be leaving for a while," his mother told him, horror struck.

"Mom, I was wrong. I'm pretty sure that the king hadn't even anticipated this. We figured we would have to leave soon, but not this soon, I'm sorry,"

Riku was truly apologetic. After the first time he left the island, and went through all his trials, he figured out that what he was looking for, was dangerous and much harder work than he originally thought. Ever since the incident at Castle Oblivion (A/N 2) he began to really miss his parents, and vowed that he would never part from them again, unless if he had to.

"You won't be going Riku, not ever again will you be going away from us," his father called out, strangely flat.

"Dad I'm sorry to say, you don't have much of a choice in this, I have to go, it is my duty as a keyblade bearer to do this,"

"I am your father Riku and what I say goes, you will not be going, you will not fall to darkness ever again," his father growled.

Anger started to boil into Riku's blood. It was red hot, and making him burn all over. He clenched his teeth and his hand knotted into fist.

"I don't think you realize dad, that I know what control the darkness had over me, I know how hard it was, and it is something that I will never ever forget,"

His father seemed a bit taken aback but said no more. Instead he just sat down and started to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>(A\N 1) I know that everyone uses that as Sora's last name, but it just seems to fit. Sorry for the lack of imagination! <strong>

**(A/N 2) No one really mentions his happenings in the strange castle, plus I wanted to show some little Riku thought candy. **

**So that was my second chapter of my fanfic. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if any of the characters are too OOC-ish. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.**

**Comments?**

**Questions? **

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**-Deathfang17 **


	3. Here We Go

**Here is the third chapter in my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I hope you all enjoy. And if I got anything wrong, please do let me know.**

**-Deathfang17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura **

* * *

><p>Here We Go<p>

Master Arkon walked down a spotless white hallway. It was like a storm of ice and snow had blown through and left everything white. He was at a high security prison, his prison to be exact. He was there to check up on his favorite guest.

He stopped at a cell door that read "Cell B26258". This was the only prisoner out of the whole prison that had a fire in his soul, and the greatest potential to join his perfect society. His perfect society, constructed of perfect beings or those who had the potential of being perfect.

He looked at the door with all of the intricate security systems. Some were beyond necessary, while others were adequate. He scanned his eyes, which were a deep blue, then placed his thumb in green gel which made a mold of his print. He then entered an access code, turned a combination lock. Pulled a few latches, and then stepped on a scale, to register his body and armor mass. Once everything checked out, he stepped into the cell, making a mental not to perfect this security system.

His prisoner had black choppy hair, and he was in a crumpled up position against the wall.

"Get up!" Master Arkon growled.

The prisoner slowly spread out and lifted up his head. He had bright eccentric blue eyes. His nose was at a sharp angle, and his chin was well rounded. All he wore was a shirt and pants made out of dirty rags. He was malnourished for his ribs stuck out like the bars of a cage. His breathing was a bit labored and he was a ghostly white. He was shaking all over.

"What do you want?" the prisoner gasped. A smirk formed on Master Arkon's face.

"I want your help," Master Arkon said slyly. The prisoner's eyebrows rose into a questioning look.

"What do you want my help for? You already have 15 lap dogs waiting on you as it is,"

"Yes that's true, but you can do this job better than any of them could,"

"Dream on ya old coot, I won't do it, I'm not going to go into servitude to the maniac who captured me, I would rather die," the prisoner growled. Master Arkon was beginning to lose his patience with the prisoner.

"Honestly Gregory," he saw the prisoner give a startled glance at him. "Do you really think I would just capture you for the hell of it and then order you around? Hah! You humor me boy, I have leverage over you, in fact I have a lot of leverage over you, I know things that if you ever do get released out of this prison, you'll be marked down as a murderer and you can't have that now can you? Not with what's already on that little dirty slate of yours,"

Gregory didn't respond he just stared blankly at the man in front of him.

"This is the Society of Perfections, not the Society of Murder, Blackmail and Prisoners, there's a reason why I need your help boy, don't make me do anything rash,"

"Who said anything about murder?" Gregory asked softly.

Master Arkon let a big sadistic toothy grin unleash out from under his hood.

"There are some consequences of not following me, and not obeying orders, especially when you're not in the position to tell me no," Master Arkon said snidely.

Gregory stared at Master Arkon, weighing his options. He knew Master Arkon wasn't merciful and he would hurt her... He could not let that happen. He couldn't risk her life, he could never risk her life.

"What do you want me to do?" he finally asked. His head had now sunk into his knees. He was ashamed of his decision.

"I want you to bring me the keyblade master by the name of Sora,"

* * *

><p>"SORA! Telephone!" said the abrupt voice of his mother.<p>

Sora was currently sleeping in his warm comfy bed for the last time in a long while. He let loose a loud groan and looked at the time. 6:30 a.m. who would be calling him at this time in the morning?

His mom then decided bust through his door, not waiting for him any longer. She had the black cordless phone in her hand. Covering the mouth piece of the phone, she bent down to her son and said quietly.

"It's Kairi; she sounds… a bit upset,"

Sora quickly grabbed the phone away from his mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora *sniffle* we have a small problem," her voice was far away and distant, and extremely sad sounding.

"What's wrong Kairi?"

"My parents… aren't too please with me at the moment," she said. She sounded as if in any minute she was going to break into little tiny pieces.

"What did they do?"

"I am no longer allowed in their household,"

Sora's breath hitched in surprise, while Kairi let loose some tears.

"Why… why would the do that?" he asked. His heart thumped erratically in his chest.

"I think it has something to do with this mess that we've been caught up in,"

"Oh Kai, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be Sora, I know they love me, they're just scared," her voice quaked.

"Scared of everything we've been through?"

"Sora, I got to go the payphone is running out, I'll meet you at the play island, bye,"

"Wait! Kairi-," but he was cut off by the dial tone. He let loose an exasperated sigh and threw the phone on his bed. He then got up, quickly dressed in his attire, and then headed to the kitchen.

"Sora what did Kairi want?" his mother asked. She was currently beating eggs next to the stove. Not one to beat around the bush, Sora told his mom what Kairi said. His mother just stood there with wide eyes.

"They did that?" she asked dumbstruck. Sora just nodded as a response. "That's just… cruel,"

"I know Mom especially since it's our last day here and it's probably the last they see her for a very long time,"

"Did she tell you where she was going to be?" his mother asked hopefully.

A light dinged on in Sora's head. He grabbed his shoes and quickly put them on.

"Mom I'll be right back!" Sora cried rushing out the door.

"But Sora, you didn't eat your breakfast!" his mom called after him. She waited a moment to see if he was coming back. "Eh, he can't be mad at me if the breakfast is gone by the time he gets back,"

Sora raced down the hot sandy beach of the play island. He stopped right before he reached the shack that led up to the infamous paopu tree. With just a glance he could see that Kairi wasn't there. His heart dropped down in the pit of his stomach. _'Where else could she be?'_ he thought. He took a glance at the magnificent flowing waterfall, and then it hit him. She was in the secret place! Of course, that should've been the first place he looked! He quickly ran down to the small hide away-able cave. He then laid flat down on his stomach and began to belly crawl to get inside. He had to stay on his stomach until the cave began to open up. Surprisingly the cave's ceiling had to be at least 10 feet tall at the highest point, and 8 feet every where else.

He heard a few sniffles, and found Kairi sitting against a rock. She had her back to him at the moment.

Kairi didn't notice that he was there until he was there until he sat down next to her. He didn't say a word, waiting for her to begin.

"I didn't want you to come right away Sora, you need to spend some time with your Mom, not me," Kairi said rather bashfully. She had turned her attention to her twiddling hands. Grabbing one of her hands, Sora brought her attention back to him.

"Kairi, right now the most important thing to me is to make you smile, you have to fix this with your parents, one of your last memories with them for a long while can't be one of them kicking you out, it's not right," Sora said, staring into her indigo eyes.

"Sora your idea seems brilliant, really it does, but I don't think I can do it,"

"Sure you can Kairi, all you got to do is believe, just believe in yourself, and you can do anything trust me,"

Kairi contemplated this for a minute.

"Alright Sora, but I just have one favor to ask you," Kairi said. A smile flew onto Sora's face.

"Anything you want Kai, you know I would do anything for you," Sora said honestly.

"Will you be there with me when I talk to my parents please?" Kairi asked hopefully. Sora let out a small laugh.

"I was hoping you were going to ask that," Sora said.

"Oh and Sora one more thing,"

"Yes Kairi?"

"Please don't let go of my hand," Kairi said softly. Sora felt heat rising up into his cheeks, but he eagerly agreed. Thus they left the secret place and made their way to Kairi's house.

When they found themselves in Kairi's garden they notice that it was eerily silent. It was as if every creature in the whole place had suddenly decided to hold their breath. Sora could feel Kairi's hand trembling and her face went a little white. He honestly couldn't see why she was freaking out so much. Yes he knew it could be very scary when you're about to tell your parents something that had a 50% chance of working.

"Relax Kairi, everything will be ok," he said giving Kairi's hand a squeeze.

"I know Sora but I can't help it," Kairi whispered back.

They had now just reached the front door. Raising a white trembling hand Kairi slowly opened the door. Waiting there was a butler, looking rather bored and stiff. He looked very surprise when he saw Kairi and Sora standing there.

"Miss Kairi, I'm surprised to see you here," the butler said nervously.

"Where are my parents?" Kairi questioned. The butler twiddled his thumbs.

"They're in your father's study Miss Kairi, I heard your parents talking, I don't think it's wise to go and seek them at the moment,"

"I know, but I've to try,"

Never even letting go of his hand, she led Sora up the stairs to a long luxurious hallway. The hallway had red plush carpet and the walls were adorned with paintings of the former mayors all leading up to Kairi's father.

They stopped at the door watching two figures in the room talk. Kairi squeezed the life our of Sora's hand.

"Don't let go Sora," she whispered as she opened the door. Her parent's eyes immediately went to the door to see who the intruders were. Sora could see that Kairi's mother's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed at her daughter.

"What are you doing back here?" her mom growled. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"I wanted to make amends," Kairi said sullenly.

"And you brought the boy with you," her father said next. Sora could practically feel their eyes burning their hands. Her mother looked at Kairi with disgust.

"I understand why you guys want to get rid of me, I know you're scared, but now is not the time to cast me out like a piece of trash," Kairi said, finding her courage to actually look her parents in the eyes.

"Scared? More like disappointed, do you honestly think we would believe that some King would actually take you away from us with you only being here for a week? That's complete hogwash," Kairi's mom snorted.

"Shouldn't you believe your daughter? Has she ever given you any reason to not believe her? Besides is this really a good reason to kick her out?" Sora growled.

"You're the reason for all of this, if it wasn't for you and Riku we wouldn't be in this position, our daughter wouldn't be involved in this mess! She has that thrill of being with you!" Kairi's dad butted in.

"As for kicking her out, if she wants to make up some lie to run around with you, then fine, she shouldn't come back then and live out her life without our help, since she seems so sure that she can go out on big make believe journeys," her mother said.

Sora pulled out the letter that King Mickey had sent them and shoved it under Kairi's dad's nose. Her dad snatched it out of his hands and quickly read it. His expression went from anger to confusion.

"So you weren't lying, but if all of this is true and Kairi is leaving us, then why does she exactly have to go?" her dad asked.

"Because I'm a key bearer and a Princess of Heart, it is my duty to go out and fight for the good of the worlds," Kairi said.

"A freak is a better term for what both of you are," her mom said.

"Honey, I thought you said you were disappointed in her for lying, it's okay now, she was telling us the truth, she doesn't want to run off with those boys for the hell of it," her dad said. Kairi's mom scrunched up her nose.

"So I'm a little scared about the freak our daughter has become, look at the potential she has to hurt us, don't you remember that they said that the heartless are attracted to keyblades? I am not losing my home again!" she growled.

"Mom, we are leaving and where we go danger will follow us, and we will find danger, but right now our islands are safe, do you really want out last conversation and day to turn out like this? Is this what you want to remember me by?" Kairi demanded. Her mother's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Leave, just leave!" her mom cried pushing them out the door. Sora and Kairi didn't resist. When the door slammed shut behind them, Kairi didn't say anything. She just led him quietly out of the house, through the front lawn and out of the gates. The whole entire time they were holding hands.

"I'm Sorry Kai, I didn't think that it would have gone that bad," Sora told her squeezing her hand.

"Its fine Sora, I'll just spend the day with Selphie than my mom if she is going to act like that,"

"You could spend the day with me and my mom, she considers you as her daughter you know," he told her honestly. Kairi just gave him a small smile and let go of his hand.

"I don't want to burden you or your mom, I'm sure Selphie would love one more girl's day out before I leave," Kairi said. Sora nodded, and watched as she turned around and started to make her way to Selphie's house. When he could no longer see her he decided that now would be a good time to head towards his own house.

* * *

><p>Riku awakened to a golden beam of sunlight shining brightly in his face. He groaned as he sat up in bed. His eyes found the glowing green numbers of his clock: 10:45. He quickly jumped out of his bed once he read the time.<p>

After much discussion over his new journey: his mother and father finally agreed to let him go (not really like they had a choice, it was just nice to have their consent about leaving).

Riku raced down the hallway after putting on his clothes. He wasn't really paying much attention and ran directly into his father, whose nose was buried deep into a newspaper.

"Ooof," they both grunted when they knocked into each other. His father's aqua-marine eyes that Riku had inherited bulged out of his head on impact, and then narrowed at Riku.

"Be careful son! Your mother and I have some things planned for all of us to do, and I would like to not be injured," his father said good naturedly.

"Sorry dad, I'm in a rush,"

His father then looked at the time and let out a low whistle.

"Holy smokes! That's the time, I had better get ready!" his father cried, he then rushed past Riku.

Riku then got up and dusted himself off. He decided that it would probably be best to walk the rest of the way to the kitchen.

When he was all done with the basic routine of his mornings, his parents were also ready.

He was really looking forward to spending time with his parents. This time his goodbye would be official. His parents wouldn't have to worry where he was and what he was doing. Of course they would still wonder if he was ok, but that was always a given. He wondered how Sora's mom and Kairi's parents had taken the thought of them leaving; it must have gone well since he hadn't heard from any of them.

"So tell me more about this king," Riku's dad said as they walked out the door.

"Well he's a keyblade bearer just like me and Sora. He's wise, kind and very noble, he's also a mouse," Riku told him with a smirk. His father and mother gave him a weird look when they heard about this king being a mouse.

"A…mouse, son that is entirely impossible, how could a small mouse control one of those keyblade, they are like a hundred times his size!" his father gasped.

The fact that his dad suspected that King Mickey was a mouse was some ordinary mouse made Riku laugh.

"He's not a field mouse dad, he's like three feet tall, and he can handle a keyblade quite nicely,"

His mom's face considerably paled at the thought of a three foot mouse holding a rare weapon. Not to mention a weapon that was extremely picky about its wielder.

"That's just highly unlikely," his mom said in a small voice.

"You would think so, but remember there are other worlds out there, and they aren't going to be the same, for instance while one might by ruled by humans, another might be ruled by animals, such as the king," Riku pointed out. "So where are we going again?"

His dad just smiled and kept on walking.

Soon they had reached Destiny Islands' Pier. It was filled with boats of all different colors, shapes and sizes. Riku felt his heart quicken with excitement.

Sora's dad and his dad use to own a boat together called _"Whispering Angels"_. They would go fishing for all hours of the day and everyday of the week when they could, but since Sora's dad left the boat was hardly used at all. Sora and he had been on the boat only a few times.

His dad stopped at the whitest, cleanest boat with big yellow sails that almost looked like gold. A perfectly sculpted wooden figurine of a beautiful female angel with outstretched wings and open arms adorned the front of the boat. This was the beast boat on all of the Islands.

Riku stared at the boat in awe; it looked better and better every time he looked at it.

"Son I thought the best way for us to spend your last day here was to relish some child hood memories for you, and old memories of a different time," his father said with a wistful smile.

"You got it dad," Riku smiled. It was a perfect moment, and Riku wished it didn't have to end.

* * *

><p>Sora sat on the curvy paopu fruit tree, waiting for his two best friends to how up. Being alone thought gave him time to reflect on what happened today with his mom and Kairi. When he had cam home and his mother asked what happened, he had just let it all out. He didn't skip any details. His mother sat there quietly taking it all in. She was angry, just as he was and told him that when they left, she was sure to have some words with Kairi's parents. At least the rest of his day went well. His mother and he just did simple things, but they were memorable. He smiled to himself when he thought about when his got ice cream and him instead of getting his usual strawberry cream swirl got sea salt ice cream instead had surprised his mother. The look on her face was priceless especially when she cried out "My baby has seen the light!"<p>

"Hey Sora," said a soft voice behind him. He jumped around to see Kairi holding a small backpack. "How did your day go?"

"It went pretty well, and yours?"

"Selphie sure does like to shop, she take s the term 'shop 'til your drop' dead serious," Kairi said rolling her eyes. Sora smiled, glad to see that she was somewhat better.

"Hey you two," Riku's voice said. He came up behind Kairi holding his own little sack. "You guys ready?"

"Ready for what exactly?" Sora inquired.

Riku thought about it for a moment.

"Ready for this trip and everything it has to offer, ready to fight so we can defend those in need of help, ready to do what's right, without even thinking about it and never forgetting that it's our hearts that get us through battles, not pure strength,"

"No," Sora said and that caused Riku's eyebrows to rise.

"And why not?"

"Because every time I go on a new journey it's harder than the last and more heartbreaking," Sora said glumly.

"Sora, you've only been on two journeys," Riku said with his arms folder across his chest. Riku wasn't going to count that time in Castle Oblivion, Sora wouldn't ever remember that.

"I know Riku! And it was so much harder than the last, and I was more experienced than last time," Sora cried grabbing at his head.

Riku's face softened a bit and he reached out and grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"It won't be as bad Sora, you have me and Kairi this time and there's nothing that's going to keep us apart and you know that's true, Kairi is hell bent on keeping us together, like she said in the Organization's stronghold, where one goes the other two follow,"

Sora smiled at Riku's words and nodded his head. He knew that this journey and whatever lied ahead was going to be hard, harder than anything he had ever faced in the past. But with his dearest friends by his side, he knew he could overcome anything.

"You're right; this journey will be so different. I won't have to worry about saving you and Kairi," Sora joked.

Riku and Kairi's reply to that was just to roll their eyes and shake their heads.

A comfortable silence settled upon the trio, as they watched the sky. Riku and Kairi weren't quite sure what it was that they were looking for, but none the less they were watching the sky searching for anything that they deemed unusual.

"Guys they're here!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

He was point at a fuel cloud and a dot of red that was moving across the sky.

All three of them felt excitement rush into their veins. They were about to encounter a journey of epic proportions, they could just feel it.

They all watched as the Gummi ship made a smooth landing. It could have only been done by an experienced pilot, so that immediately ruled out Donald and Goofy. Sora's curiosity peaked. Who was driving the ship? And who were al in its confines?

Slowly the Gummi's hatch opened, and out walked a young man with blue hair. He was wearing black armor, pure black armor. It appeared to be all metallic except for the sides of the stomach, neck and inner thighs, those areas appeared to be made out of some kind of mesh like material.

A girl followed the boy; she wore the same exact armor and had bright blonde hair. Following the boy and girl was a familiar face: Leon.

Sora and Kairi both raced down the bride while Riku slunk behind.

When all three of them came up to the new comers they noticed the eye colors of the boy and girl. The girl had blood red eyes, and the boy had bright green. The boy looked them up and down scrutinizing them.

"All three of you have a keyblade? You don't look like you can do much in a battle except for silver here," the boy said. He was fingering the handle of a sword that was attached to his left hip.

The girl flicked him on the back of the head.

"Watch yourself! You know better than to underestimate someone, and you learned that the hard way, hold your tongue," she growled at him. The boy just rolled his eyes at her. Leon then stepped between them.

"Sorry about this guys, but these two pin heads here don't know how to stop bickering,"

The two said pin heads shot Leon a look and they both at the same time said.

"Hey! We pin heads have a name!"

"Oh? Well do you mind introducing yourselves?" Leon asked them.

Both of them blushed deeply and turned their attention the three keyblade bearers.

"I'm Malachi; I'm a soldier on Radiant Garden, but my home world Alder has been destroyed by the Society of Perfection,"

"I'm Selene; I too am a soldier on Radiant Garden, my home world though is now in ruins," she said. It was obviously too painful for her to state her home worlds name.

"I'm Sora,"

"I'm Kairi,"

"And I'm Riku, we three obviously reside here, although I'm sure you could say we have a place in many worlds," Riku said thoughtfully.

"What is the Society of Perfection?" Sora asked, after shaking hands with the new comers.

"We'll explain it on they way, the King isn't going to wait all day, all though he is extremely patient, there's heavy matters to discuss, so let's go," Leon butted in. The party nodded and followed Leon into the Gummi ship.

It was just a simple transporter, with eight seats. The bathroom and the engine room were both located near the back.

"It's not like the Highwind Sora, but four our purpose of only a ten hour flight it'll do," Leon said when he saw the look on Sora's face.

"Heh, right sorry Leon," Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

Leon shrugged his shoulders, showing that there wasn't anything to be really sorry for. He made his way to the captain's chair to get the ship off the ground. He had told the passengers to buckle for take off was torture. Sora, Kairi and Riku sat next to each other while Malachi and Selene sat off to themselves a few chairs down. Almost like they didn't' want anything to do with them.

The trio though, looked out the window and saw their island. It was going to be a long while before they saw it again, that is if they ever did see it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>


	4. What a Wonderful World Now that I'm Free

**Welcome everyone! Here is Chapter 4 of Society of Perfections. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p>What a Wonderful World now that I'm Free<p>

Gregory inhaled the acrid smell of trash and hot concrete. That stupid Society probably thought it was funny and humiliating to just land him in the pile of trash. Or they just did it because they knew it would be immensely unpleasant. It was probably just the latter since he had never really seen any of the society members really act on emotions. They were almost obedient zombies. Or maybe more like loyal lap dogs following their master on his every whim, either way they hardly ever thought for themselves.

At least he didn't look like trash himself anymore. His hair was washed making it stick up in places giving a more choppy impression. He had at least a couple sandwiches so he wasn't as malnourished, but he still looked like he should eat a whole cow. He had traded his rags for some black pants, black shirt and a blue cloak. That was clasped at his chest with a silver crescent moon clasp. All parts of his attire represented his home world. At least the Society had one point. If you were going to be a spy, you had to wear something that no one would associate you with the party that you were working for.

He stepped out of the alleyway and climbed to the top of the nearest roof. He needed to scan the area, get use to his surroundings before he even tried to start his mission: to find the keybearer Sora.

He had been given a picture and the first thought that had come to mind was 'who does this guy's hair?'. The kid had chocolate brown hair that went every which way. Gregory had to admit it was pretty cool and looked much better than his choppy black hair. But now he would have no problem in finding this kid with messy spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes he would be hard to miss. Not to mention the fact that he carried a giant key.

He scanned the vast land before him. He was in the center of a town, in a square shaped plaza of sorts. The road seemed to be made of concrete tiles. The buildings were made out of stone until they reached the roofs and then it seemed they were made out of terracotta tiles. Some of the buildings looked a just a little worn while others looked rough. There were long pieces of wooden planks covering holes in the roofs. This town had definitely seen better days. He also noticed that there were mass amounts of construction equipment everywhere. In the distance he noticed blue plateaus that seemed to sparkle in the sun. He figured that there must be crystals imbedded in them. Off into the plateaus there were two castles. One was very foreboding and menacing looking. It was dark brown with a blue roof. Its towers were crooked and the biggest one had a symbol Gregory didn't recognize. It was a heart that came down to three points and it was outlined in red. In the center heart shape there was a big red X. The other castle looked like an engineering wreck. In the front of the castle there were a lot of gears and cogs showing. They were slowly turning and it was almost a miracle that they moved at all, they seemed to rusty and heavy to even be able to turn. Copper pipes ran every which way. Some of the bigger copper pies had their copper cover plating removed and that revealed smaller copper pipes. This castle was an intricate network that released steam.

Sighing Gregory jumped off the rooftop and into the plaza. Now came the hard part, figuring out a way to get to the keybearer. He was just hoping that no one from his home world was on this world. Whatever world it was, he hoped it was a refugee world. If not then he could feign amnesia or something.

He walked around the plaza; it contained various shops with rather bored looking shopkeepers. He chose a shop at random in hopes that maybe he could squeeze information out of him. The man he approached had ginger hair and light brown eyes.

"How may I assist you today sir?" the bored man asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry to bother you about business that doesn't relate to your store sir, but could you please tell me where I am?" Gregory told him with a slight frown.

"Oh you're a refugee huh? Lost your world? I'm sorry to hear that, I lost mine too. Well dude welcome to RadiantGarden; although it isn't as radiant as it use to be, not to long ago it had a different name; Hollow Bastian,"

Gregory mentally let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he didn't have to lie too much to a stranger. Although he was pretty sure this young man would believe anything that he said to him.

"Really I'm at RadiantGarden…Do you know where a fighter like me can find work?" Gregory said while showing the man the sword that was strapped to his hip.

"Oh well you are going to head down to Ansem the Wise's old castle and talk to this dude with this really cool sword/gun thingy, his name is Leon and he is head of the Radiant Garden Soldiers and a part of the Restoration Committee, I'm sure he'd be happy to take you in, and if you're lucky you might be able to meet the Sora," the man said with a wink.

Gregory's heart beat quicken and his ears pricked when he heard the boy's name.

"Who's Sora?" he said playing dumb.

The man's eyes just widen and his mouth opened in shock.

"You mean you don't know who Sora is? He's like the most legendary figure around here! He helped saved the town with the massive heartless and nobody infestation, it was amazing. He used this giant key thing and boy I heard he was amazing, everybody knows him around here and he's a hero,"

"Sounds like you guys idolize him; he must be a great guy. So does he live around here?"

"Well sure we do, we appreciate the help he's given us, it would be pretty ignorant not to accept the help of a helpful guy, ya know? But no he's an off worlder, but he visits from time to time. We haven't seen him around here in like a month, but I bet you he'll be here pretty soon, ya know if King Mickey is here, that guy is never too far behind,"

"King Mickey?"

The man once again went slack jawed.

"You don't know who King Mickey is either? Boy. Are you ignorant of the world's happenings! King Mickey is a mouse king from DisneyCastle, I think. He really saved our necks too when he had the infestation. He also has a keyblade like Sora; they're the only two keyblade bearers I know of,"

"So you're telling me when I got the Castle I'll see a giant mouse running around with a... giant key?"

"That's 'bout right! Oh by the way, the Castle is just a straight shot if you just follow this road," the man said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Right... Okay, thank you sir I appreciate your help,"

"Any time, good luck kid!"

Gregory scrambled out of the shop. He was a little miffed by the shop keeper's instructions. Was that guy on hippie lettuce (A/N 1)? Although there was a bizarre description of King Mickey, at least he did get some valuable information. Sora would be here soon, and the sooner he could get to Sora the sooner he could see _her_ again. What a wonderful world, he thought, now that I'm free.

* * *

><p>"Leon how much longer?" Malachi yawned.<p>

"We'll get there when we get there! Quit asking!" Leon called back angrily.

Sora and his friends were oddly silent. They all just sat in their seats thinking about heir impending journey.

Sora felt a tight constriction in his chest. He glanced at Kairi and began to wonder why he allowed her to come in the first place. What came over him? She was good at simplistic fighting skills, but there was the possibility that she wouldn't last long in a fight. IF she got hurt it would be all his fault. She wouldn't be safe. She could end up getting severely injured, kidnapped, or worse killed... Why did he ever agree to her coming?

Kairi was nervous. This was her chance to prove to both Sora and Riku that she could hold out on her own. That she could indeed handle herself in a fight without having them worry about her. She wasn't a pathetic little girl, and besides girls could fight just as well as guys. Yuffie was a great fighter and the boys respected her; that's how Kairi wanted to be in their eyes, a good fighter who could take care of herself.

Riku's thoughts were on the new threat. None of them knew of their potential, or what they were capable of. What they used as their mindless minions to fight with. How many were in their ranks and what were they capable of. What was their specialty and what made them a threat.

"So, how many adventures have you guys been on?" Malachi said to the trio.

They all looked at him in surprise. That was probably the first sentence they heard from him since he had first step foot on the DestinyIsland shores.

"I've been on two, but I guess you could count both of them as one long drawn out adventure, just a new enemy arose, or maybe they've always been there,"

"Same," Riku said.

"I haven't really been on an adventure before, just got...kidnapped," Kairi admitted bashfully.

"I know what you mean Kairi, all those evil villains think that girls are weak and can't fight, then they kidnap us and then use us for their dastardly plots, then we get away and the next time they try to get us, we give them the ass whooping of a lifetime," Selene said with a smirk.

Her partner Malachi rolled his eyes.

"Selene you may have beat some butt, but I still had to save your butt again,"

"Yeah for an accident not from somebody, and besides I have learned a lot and have done well, you don't have to watch my back anymore," Selene shot back.

Her persona was more playful than it was when they first met her and Malachi. So was Malachi he wasn't looking for a fight anymore, at least that's what Sora, noticed. He couldn't believe that their attitude could have changed so quickly. Maybe they just liked to make themselves appear tough at first so they wouldn't be challenged. Whatever the reason, it was odd to see someone change so fast.

"So, what is RadiantGarden like now?" Kairi asked the two soldiers.

"The Restoration Committee has really cleaned it up, the heartless aren't attacking so much anymore, but the town itself though could still use a lot of work. They just got finished gutting the Castle, I'm pretty sure all the debris that was in there when Sora was last there is gone now. Trust me, that place was a mess, but it's at least better than before and we are going to destroy Maleficent's castle, no point in having that ugly thing around," Malachi said making a face.

"So there haven't been any really big changes?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I suppose you could say that, can't blame the committee for wanting to get the Castle done first though, we have to set it up as a base and use the training facility it has for the soldiers," Selene added.

"Makes sense, get done the stuff to protect the citizens before fixing up the town itself," Riku said.

"Hey guys we are entering RadiantGarden's security zone,"

"Finally! About time we got here!"

The whole crew looked outside the windows of the Gummi ship. There stood RadiantGarden, almost glittering. The adventure was really about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN 1) Hippie Lettuce refers to marijuanna. That's what me and my history teacher call it :D**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I swear things are going to pick up next chapter. This was kinda more like a set up chapter than anything. Well keep on reading and enjoy. Thanks. **

**-Deathfang17**


End file.
